Book 3
by Dreambig1408
Summary: Slade wants Gaby as her apprentice but if she dosent agree he will kill her brother, Red X. He assures her that he's safe as long as he stays in the tower and Gaby goes to visit her dad in Sanfransisco.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who support us, that's write, I said us, me and another writer i\are combining our powers of auesomness to write this story!**_

* * *

"He said what?!" Gaby was out of the cast but her forehead was still badly bruised, she was seething, she clenched and un-clenched her fists.

"How dare he threaten my brother!" she yelled, she started to stomp around the room until she started to think things through.

"Calm down, I just have to stay inside the tower now" She reminder herself, Beast Boy's face fell.

"But dude" Beastboy reminded" we were going to the carnival tonight!"

"And I was going to stay home and read in peace and quiet" Raven Deadpanned

"Don't worry I'll be quiet" Gaby said, Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Red X asked Gaby, Gaby nodded.

"Yes".

•••

"Is it me or did we just get ditched"? Gaby, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos and Logan were standing in the middle if the fair while there fellow titans were on there own.

"I'm going on the Ferris wheel to see the fire works" said Logan.

"We'll come too". They started walking towards it, they Realized Gaby wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Logan asked, Gaby grinned sheepishly, she then laughed nervously

"umm I don't like heights" she admitted, Logan, disbelieving it, furrowed his brow.

"But you go up on the roof all the time?" He said, obviously confused.

"But I can come down anytime on the roof I'm on that Im practically trapped up there" she answered truthfully.

"We can always go on some other ride" Speedy suggested.

"No go ahead" Gaby insisted, they all nodded.

"Okay".

Gaby walked towards the exit, She was going home, Literally, she wanted to visit her father. She ran to the tower to say goodbye to Jason.

•••

**_-Back at Titans Tower after others leave-_**

Red X was bored. He walked the hallways looking for something to do.

"No"! Red X heard from Raven's room. He ran in to find Raven asleep.

He wondered how to wake her up, Raven had a no touching no matter what policy. Finally, he poked her shoulder

"Raven"! Her eyes flew open and tears streamed out.

"It was just a nightmare." Even though he was worried he didn't show it. Raven didn't cry. Something must have really scared her. Raven sat up.

"You were dead". Red X was shocked.

"You cried because in your dream because I died?" he summarized

"Tell anyone and I will curse you." she said, Red X ignored her, distracted by something else.

'I never realized how pretty she is' Red X thought to himself. 'Stop it, she's Raven, she's not like other girls who hyperventilate every time they see you.' He groaned out loud. Raven turned red.

"What?" he asked.

"I was looking in your mind". Awkward.

"So the girls hyperventilate when they see you?"

"Umm".

"And you think I'm pretty?'

"Ummm"

"A-hem". A new voice said.

Gaby was standing in the door way.

"I can go if you were having a moment, I mean, I can always write a note."

"What?" Red X asked his sister.

"I'm going to visit dad" she answered, Red X nodded.

"Be safe"

"Always am".


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss her" Logan sighed, he looked out the window of the tower and moaned.

"Logan she's only been gone a day" Robin said, Logan shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" He stated glumly. The team sighed he was clearly depressed. Red X picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Dad. Yeah it's me. Umm, is Gaby there I need to talk to her." Red X asked his father, he listened for a bit. Pause.

"Hey, there's someone here who is very depressed because he misses you." Logan glared at him.

"She wants to talk to you", Logan grabbed the phone.

"Umm. Maybe", he turned red, Beast boy took out a camera.

"Beast boy is taking pictures obviously he think its amusing.

" "She wants to talk to you". Beast boy took the phone. He instantly held it away from his ear. They smiled, Gaby was yelling at him, Beast boy hung up.

"She says she is coming back in a week." Now everyone looked sad.

"Here is a special news report" said the man on T.V,

"tornado weather have been said to occur in San Francisco, no one knows when it will touch down, but I advise everyone to get in a storm cellar!." Logan turned pale.

"I doubt it will hit there. Nothing ever happens.", Red X said, "I just hope they get Calypso and Courage inside."

"who"?

"Our dogs".

"oh."

Just then the power went out.

_A/N: to read a review from somebody out there I'm not saying names but the author who is helping me write this story is not stupid although the ideas are mostly coming from me and I started the series I'm not perfect and so my friend offered to spell check it for me and that's also why it is so auesome do not diss me or my co-writer_

_if you don't have a nice review then don't review at all but if you have any problems with this or any suggestions you can PM me personally thank you_

_sincerly _

_Dreambig1408_


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I kind of miss stealing" Red X said, all of a sudden.

"What!?" Robin yelled, Red X laughed.

"Psych, you should have seen your faces" Beast boy fist bumped Red X.

"That was not funny", yelled Robin.

"You're right", said Red X. Beast boy looked heart broken.

"It wasn't funny. It was hilarious." Everybody burst out laughing.

"Good to see someones having a good time" They looked towards the door, A once again soaked Gaby stood there.

"You're back", said Logan happily.

"I mean it was horrible without you here. They started getting super depressed".

"Oh so you didn't miss me?", Gaby asked.

"Not really", he lied, trying to save himself from more embarrassment.

"Oh", Gaby looked sad and disappointed, she walked out of the room.

Red X smacked Logan upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"What were you thinking?" Red X scolded, Logan frowned.

"What so I lied. It was only because you guys would never let me live it down if I said I missed her." Logan yelled, Kid shook his head.

"She clearly missed you because it's obvious that she likes you" Jinx glared at him.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Errr, males are so blind!" Bumblebee complained.

"Hey", said every guy in the room.

"Well it's true", said Bumble bee.

"Anyways go apologize". Red X ordered Logan, Logan looked at him.

"But-" he started to say until red X cut him off.

"NOW"! Logan walked out of the room.

•••

"Gaby can I talk to you?" Logan asked Gaby.

"No!" Gaby had been crying.

"Please"

"No!"

"fine! see if I care!" Logan yelled

The Alarm went off.

"It's Docter Light", said Robin as they ran out side.

"I have to stay here, but kick his butt for me," Red X said to Robin, Robin nodded before speaking.

"He'll just start running after he sees Raven".

* * *

Red X walked to Gaby's room, he knocked on it

"Gaby?"

"Go away!" she sobbed, Red X sighed and kicked the door open, Gaby snapped her head head around, her eyes were puffy and watery, she sneered at him.

"Stay away from me! I'm not in the mood" Gaby Cried, Red X sighed and walked over to her bed, he sat down and pulled her into his embrace, Gaby hugged him and cried into his chest. After what felt like hours, Red X finally spoke.

"You know he was just being stupid right? he truly missed you, he was just too stupid to admit it" Red X told Gaby, Gaby looked into his eyes.

"R-really?" Gaby asked Red X nodded and smiled, he hugged her tighter, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhhhhhhh, It's okay." after 10 minutes, Gaby fell asleep in his arms, he rocked her slowly, and soon enough followed suite in one of the best nights of sleep he had since he started living in the tower.

_A/N:_

_dear OKOKOMMOMO yes that authors note was about you but read again so you realize not to say my friend is stupid by the way the Brother to Sister talk at the end of this chapter was her writing not mine_


	4. Chapter 4

This whole chapter is to be an authors note

dear OKOKOMMOMO SHE does not suck and don't think that just because we find your reviews some what amusing it still does not make them okay you can keep up the review thing or if you have any courage at all you will make an account and PM me personally

too all of our loyal readers out there we thank you for not leaving flames in reviews

your truly

Dreambig1408


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: my co-writer does not suck

"where's my brother?' Gaby asked Robin, Robin pointed to Red X's room.

"Still in his room" He answered simply.

"Sleeping no doubt" Gaby replied glumly, she immediately perked up.

"Anyways what's for breakfast?" She asked, Cyborg walked in with a plate of-

"Waffles!" he cried, Gaby clapped.

"yay!"

* * *

Im getting worried." "I'm going to go talk to him" Raven said, Raven walked out of the room.

" he not in his room!" Raven cried, running into the room.

"What!?" Gaby cried, worrying for her brother.

"Oh no!"

* * *

**_-The night before-_**

Slade watched Red X sleep he took out a needle filled with green liquid and injected it into his arm.

"Sleep tight, You have orders to follow tomorrow" Slade stated he picked up Red X and jumped out the window, a Slade Bot flying a ship caught his before he can hit the rocks and pulled him in.


End file.
